Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! This Wikia strives to be user-friendly for all ages. So please, no matter if you're registered or unregistered, follow these rules: }} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} General Rules # As per Wikia's guidlines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No dissing anyone. (Including yourself.) # No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything like that. # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # Sarcastic attitudes, unless properly executed, are not accepted. (An example of badly executed sarcasm: "Don't know me? Then too bad. I'm not worth looking up.") # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # And absolutely no vandalism! # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. Image Rules # Do not upload images from other sites without asking permission first. # All images must relate to the Thomas series in some way. # When you upload images do not leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "TrustThomas32.jpg" or similar. # Do not add a "width" to any gallery. # Do not upload really small images. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited pics. # Do not upload blurry images. # Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. # Do not upload pics with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from an admin first. However, such features imposed by HiT are allowed. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When an episode has a different title in the US, use the UK title. For example, name an image "MissingTrucks12.jpg" not "MissingCars12.jpg". This does not apply to "title card" images. # When uploading pictures from magazines and books, please make sure to remove any of the text from the story. # Do not upload screencaptures from YouTube or similar video sharing websites. Video Rules # When you upload videos please name them in this way: "Henry to the Rescue - American narration" or "Thomas and Gordon - British narration". For episodes with more than one narrator per territory name them as such: "Thomas gets Tricked - Ringo Starr American narration" or "Thomas gets Tricked - George Carlin American narration". # When uploading videos of music videos, just name it after the song. For example: "Never, Never, Never Give Up", "Let's Have a Race", etc. When there are different versions of the same song, see an admin for help or use your best judgement. # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Do not upload videos with watermarks or any similar features. # Do not upload "YouTube Poops" or any other type of fan video. The only videos allowed here are official episodes and music videos. (i.e. Not edited in any way.) # Use the American title for US narrations and the British one for UK/AUS narrations. For example, name an episode "Edward Helps Out - American narration" not "Edward and Gordon - American narration". Talk Page/Article Comment/Message Wall Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. Blog Rules # All blog posts must pertain to Thomas. # Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) # Blog posts can have a certain degree of freedom from Blog Rule 1 if they pertain to the Wikia. # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. # The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. Please do not exceed four blog posts a week. # Do not post stories or fan-fiction of any type in the blogs. # All comments on blog posts must be relevant to the blog. Any off topic or meaningless comments will be removed by an admin. As well, any blog posts that violate the rules or an admin feels are unnecessary will be subject to deletion. # All blog posts must contain at least six complete sentences. Lists do not count as sentences. # Do not place blog posts under categories or place links to blog posts in articles. Chat Rules # Keep it clean! Anyone who posts something bashing others will be banned from chat. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) # If anyone says anything inappropriate in the chat, please report them to an admin on the Wikia. You must provide proof to back up your claim (screen capture, etc.) as we don't want to block users unnecessarily. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) # Please keep the chat for important and public matters. If you have something private to talk about with another user, schedule a time with the person and use the PM (private message) system. # The chat is not for games of any sort. This includes playing them (eg role-playing games) or using the chat as a place to discuss what you and your friends are doing in a video game. It is, however, OK to talk about a video game release etc. # Do not post random rubbish. As stated above, only use the chat for things that are important. # All posts must have to do with the current conversation, or it must start a legitimate topic. # Please limit the amount of non-Thomas/train topics. # Before posting a message, think if it's appropriate for a 3-year-old child. If it is not, don't post it. Simply put, no swearing! (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) # Please be aware that not only admins, but ChatMods have authority in the chat box. If a ChatMod asks you to leave a certain subject, please do as told. ChatMods can also kickban misbehaving users out of the chat box. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. Thank you - TTTE Wikia Staff. Staff Rules As well as the above rules, the staff has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. # All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. # Prospective admins will intern for a one month (30 day) trial period. After that time, all previous admins will review the work of the candidate from that time and recast their vote. NOTE: Though the intern will have admin rights, they will not be considered a "full admin" until after the second vote # Before a user is granted ChatMod status, all active admins and ChatMods have to agree upon the candidate. # Before a user is granted image control or comment control rights, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. # A member of staff is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. # Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. "Strike" Gallery See Also * Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Manual of Style Category:Community